


Rescued

by corporation_tshirt



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Stick of Truth (South Park), BUT STILL A BADASS, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Interrogation, Kenny is a princess, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Princess Kenny McCormick, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Thief Craig Tucker, Whump, don’t think about this AU too much, i don’t know what i did here, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corporation_tshirt/pseuds/corporation_tshirt
Summary: “Tell me!”The familiar sound of sharp leather cutting through the air stings in Craig’s ears, moments before he even feels the whip connecting with his vulnerable skin and a deep groan escapes his lips.“Tell me where that little whore is hiding out, tell me now!”Craig is just lucid enough to recognize the impatience that creeps into the elven warriors voice. He knows they expected him to crack sooner, knows they probably hoped to pay him off to get the information they needed. And had it been anything else, Craig probably would have too- but he’d rather die than sell out the one person in this forsaken world he actually cared about.-Or, Kenny is a princess with magic powers and very much wanted by other kingdoms. Craig gets in the middle.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> I went way out of my comfort zone with this, because I’m usually not one for gender swaps- but Princess Kenny is the exception to that rule, apparently. And I’m a sucker for medieval settings. 
> 
> So please enjoy this silly little one shot of Kenny being a BAMF and very in love with Craig.

“Tell me!” 

The familiar sound of sharp leather cutting through the air stings in Craig’s ears, moments before he even feels the whip connecting with his vulnerable skin and a deep groan escapes his lips. 

“Tell me where that little whore is hiding out, tell me now!” 

Craig is just lucid enough to recognize the impatience that creeps into the elven warriors voice. He knows they expected him to crack sooner, knows they probably hoped to pay him off to get the information they needed. And had it been anything else, Craig probably would have too- but he’d rather die than sell out the one person in this forsaken world he actually cared about.

“Never!” he stubbornly spits, teeth gritted through the burning pain. It takes all his strength not to imagine the mangled sight of his back, soft skin now surely covered with gashing wounds. 

Another lash. The pain is getting so overwhelmingly intense that Craig feels close to passing out and his knees buckle, letting him fall forward, cheek colliding with the cold, damp floor. The guard steps closer, clawing his hands into Craig’s matted hair to pull him upright again. 

He leans down so, stinking breath filling up the thief’s nostrils and hisses: “Listen Feldspar. Make this easy for both of us- because while it would be a terrible inconvenience to kill you, I will if you don’t cooperate.”

“Kill me, if you must.” Craig weakly mutters, eyes only half open. “I don’t care.”

At this point, he might actually prefer death over another day in this torture chamber of a cell. Obviously frustrated, his captor abruptly lets go, allowing Craig to sink back onto the plastered floor while he paces around the room, kicking against the door in anger. 

“Fool! We are going to find the princess with or without your help. Your resistance is pointless!” 

Even if Craig wanted to give another response, his strength is at its limit, drained to the point where he can hardly keep his head, let alone speak. But the silence only seems to rile the guard up even more. His hard leather boot flies into his stomach with such force, he feels the urge to throw up, but thanks to the fact that his stomach hasn’t seen any food in days, all he can manage is some painful dry heaving.

“Get some sleep while you still can.” the elf speaks coldly, staring down at Craig squirming. “Tomorrow won’t be a pleasant day for you.”

A moment later Craig can hear the door fall into its lock. Panting heavily, he finally manages to let some of the tension bleed out of his tensed up muscles and presses his forehead against the cool stone. 

The prospect of dying in this filthy cell seems more and more likely with every second that passes. In a way, Craig has already made his peace with that. He hadn’t ever imagined dying a death this noble, but that’s what love did to even a selfish man like himself.

If there’s only one thing he might regret, it’s not getting the chance to look into Kenny’s shining blue eyes one last time.

“Craig!” right on cue, a voice that is painfully familiar whispers in a hushed tone. 

As much as his heart aches, Craig doesn’t lift his eyes to look at what most likely is nothing but a pain induced hallucination. He has been tortured enough tonight, he doesn’t need to torture himself with the inevitable disappointment as well.

But then the same voice urges again, louder and more real this time: “Craig! Fucking wake up!”

His muscles are trembling from overexertion, but he props himself up just enough to raise his glare. Even through black spots and a few greasy hair strands in his eyes, the person standing in front of him is a picture crystal clear and the desperate whimper of relief falls from his lips.

Kenny is pressed close to the gate, hands tightly gripping the iron bars. Her long blonde hair that is usually carefully braided is now tucked away into a ponytail and her dress is replaced by something armor-like, but the expression coloring her face is just as fierce and determined as Craig remembers.

Worriedly, her eyes seem to roam over his body. “Holy fuck, you look like crap.”

An amused snort quickly turns into hacked up coughing while he sputters out: “It wasn’t the most comfortable stay.”

She ignores him and instead starts working on the door lock. While Kenny might not be as skilled as a lock picker as he is, her witch-like powers are widely known across the country and so it barely takes a minute until the door snaps open. It’s not the most elegant option, but it’s effective. As soon as it does, she hurries in, crouching down by his side in merely a second. Her hands gently clasp around his waist and she pulls him into her arms, careful not to worsen the already angry wounds.

Craig weakly looks up at her face. Her eyes are soft but the brows furrowed in deep concern. It’s so relieving and he all but melts into the comforting touch. 

“I didn’t-“ he starts, only for his voice to break a mere moment later. Craig gathers himself, swallowing dryly while he tries to blink the blurriness away- everything under her gentle caress. 

“I didn’t tell them anything.”

Why those are the words his hazed mind chooses to say, he’s not sure. It’s rather pointless too, because if he had said a word about Kenny’s whereabouts, she definitely wouldn’t be standing in front of him, but somehow he still needed her to know. 

Needed her to know how much she meant to him- that she had his unending loyalty.

Kenny’s ocean eyes widen only slightly before her face shifts into an expression full of emotion, affection and love. With a gaze that might be a little more teary eyed than she’d normally let on, the princess moves her hand to cup Craig’s cheek and gently strokes the burning skin.

“I know.” she assures him, voice not entirely steady, “I know you didn’t, darling.”

There’s guilt and sadness in those words and in every corner of her face. Craig wants to chase it away, wants to reassure her of everything that wasn’t her fault, but his body won’t let him.

Her touch is like cool rain on scorching flesh. Craig stares up into the soft features of her face, sees the tears pool at the corners of her eyes and barely manages to nod tiredly, warmth flooding through his limbs. Silently he makes an oath to himself, that if they make it out of here, to tell her every disgustingly sappy thought that has crossed his mind for the last few days.

The distant noise of keys jingling tears both of them away from the blissful moment of intimacy and a cold wave of dread washes over Craig. Frantically he pushes away his lovers hands, trying to get out of her hold with what little power he has left. 

“No, no. Get out, or they’ll take you too.” he whispers, failing to keep the panic out of the words.

Kenny carefully retracts her hands from his hips, the look on her face suddenly cold and determined as she stares down the dungeons corridor. 

“Like hell I will. I’m going to make them pay for ever laying a god damned hand on you!”

Craig’s feral instincts of survival as well as wanting to protect Kenny don’t allow him to appreciate her fierce attempts of defending his honor for more than a split second. Before she can even get up, he grabs her wrist as tightly as he can and squeezes, hard enough so that she is forced to turn her head back to him. 

Their eyes meet- Craig silently shakes his head and the crashing storm of rage in her bright blue eyes seems to quiet down.

Sighing, the tension that has built up between her shoulder blades, dissipates. 

“Alright, fine.” she relents, casting a last careful outside the cell. “I’ll let them live, for now. Let’s just get you out of here.” 

Craig is still seated on the floor, but even staying upright is becoming harder and harder every second. The adrenaline of seeing Kenny here is slowly wearing off so that the pain sets back in and the edges of his eyesight become blurry again. 

Blinking once, twice, he breathes deeply. “Do you have a plan?” 

Despite the threatening situation, the blonde princess shoots him a smitten look over her shoulder. “Don’t I always, darling?”

He’s too exhausted- and in all honesty, scared, to even go in on her playful banter but at least manages a weak smile at the admittedly truthful words. In the years they’ve known each other he had learned to never underestimate her capability.

So, as he trusts his life into her hands, Craig carefully crawls to back up against the cool wall, palms scraping on rough stone, and breathes deeply. Only for a moment the thief allows himself to close his eyes and relax- until her sweet scent intensifies once more. 

Tiredly blinking, Craig stares at her expectantly. Kenny just smiles and leans down to gently help him get up on his aching feet. Instantaneously, her arm wraps tightly around his waist, keeping him from toppling over with doting determination. 

“Ready to get out of here, Feldspar?” she asks, voice low and yet loud enough to make his whole body tremble lightly. 

Now that he’s standing up, his sight is worsening again. With a sigh Craig leans into her support just a little bit more and brings himself to a shaky, but content nod

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

**Author's Note:**

> also lmao if you are interested in this au? (or whatever it is) please comment, because then i might put some more thought into it and write another thing or two.


End file.
